Chibi and Inuyasha Series: New Friend, New Mystery
by Ai-Shiteru-Inuyasha
Summary: Kagome meets a new friend in her time with the Shekon Jewel shards. Then, a new secret is releaved as she finds that same friend in same time as Inuyasha. What does this mean? Whould they join forces? Just find out in the new "Chibi and Inuyasha series"!


Hello?…Is this thing on?…Oh, ok.  
Welcome to the very first chapter to the Chibi and Inuyasha series! Just like any other crazed fan, I like to put myself in the story, well…here it is! I set myself up as Chibi/ Inutasha in the story. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!  
Ja Matta

Oh yes, the way I write the stories are sort of anime-ish. So, use your imagination.

: Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, even I would love to get me hands on Inuyasha..:

Chapter 1: A New friend, A New Mystery

Trying to blow some steam from the huge argument Kagome and Inuyasha just had, Kagome travels back home to her time through the well. She safely lands to the next side and meets her family inside the house. Kagome made it just in time to grab her things and run to her school on that Monday morning. She grabs her books in her room and stuffs a sandwich in her face as she runs to school. Just as the bell rings, Kagome walks into the class and sits at her seat. The teacher walks in and quiets the class down.

"Ok class, settle down. We have a new student today. She won't be here for long but give her a warm welcome."

The class's attention studies the door as it slides open. A young girl just about Kagome height enters the classroom in the schools uniform. She had sparkling green eyes and long black hair put up in a ponytail with a head tie covering her head. She was tan skinned and nicely muscular. She stood in front of the classroom with a shy smirk on her face.

"Well, introduce yourself." The teacher says The girl nods.  
"My name is Chibi. It's a pleasure beings here for the period of time I am staying here." She says with a smile.  
"Ok, welcome Chibi. Now find a seat and lets get started"

Chibi surveys the classroom and sees no room in the classroom. A big sweat drop falls down on her head. Kagome waves her hand and points to an empty chair next to hers. Chibi sits on the seat and thanks Kagome while the teacher goes back to the lesson. Kagome leans over to talk to Chibi.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." "Hi, I'm Chibi, nice to meet you."

Kagome sits back and writes in her notebook. All of a sudden, her heart skips a beat and pulsates louder in her chest. She senses a Shekon Jewel shard.  
But why in my time? That makes no sense. I only have the Shekon Jewel shards in this time. What's going on?

Kagome shakes it off and gets back to class. During lunch, Kagome and her friends invite Chibi to eat with them. They talk and laugh as they get to know each other better.

Two weeks pass by and Kagome and the other girls hang out at Wacdonalds. They all eat together until Kagome's heart jumps again. She noticed that it happens every time she is near Chibi. She wonders if it means something.

The next school day comes and the class is in gym. Everyone gets into their gym uniform and plays a game of volleyball. While Chibi is playing, Kagome's friends ask her questions about her love life.

"So, how is your two- timing boyfriend of yours?" Emily says "Who, oh, him." Kagome replies with a little anger in her voice and her veins on her head pops out.  
"Whoa, I guess he messed things up again huh?" Sarah says.  
"Yeah, he got so angry when another guy declared his love for me. He actually thought I fell in love with him" "What? Kagome, there's another man in your love life? Wow Kagome, you sure are lucky to have so many guy loving you." Clara says.  
"Well, I have to go back to the two timer-

Everyone gets quiet as the volleyball being bounced back was speeding towards Kagome's head. Out of nowhere, Chibi leaps in front of Kagome and hit's the ball of the way, into the air. It seems was not going to return. Everyone stares in the sky and wonder when the ball in going to land. Then they all look at Kagome and Chibi. Chibi scratches the back her head as a big sweat runs down. Kagome falls on the ground stun about what was about to happen.

"Thanks so much Chibi" Kagome manages to say.  
"I'll do anything for the ones I care for." Chibi says with two fingers up.  
" By the way, I must be leaving tonight. I am glad I met everyone here."

Everyone crowds around Chibi to get her good byes and Chibi runs to Kagome. Kagome finally gets to she Chibi up close to notice how long and sharp her nails where and how clear they were. Also, her chest was glowing…with three Shekon Jewel shards. Just as Kagome was going to say something, Chibi hugs her and runs off.

I wonder if I should go back to Inuyasha tonight…I might as well.

The school goes and Kagome runs home to pack her bags to go back to the Feudal world beyond the well. She hopes in and is greeted by the little fox demon, Shippo.

"Yay, Kagome is back!" He jumps happily at the edge of the well.  
"Where is Inuyasha, Shippo?" Kagome says as she gets over the well.  
"He is up in the tree, he has been sulking ever since you left." Shippo points to the tree facing the sun and open sky.

Kagome climbs up the tree and sees Inuyasha facing away from her. She sits on the same branch he is on. Inuyasha doesn't look at her.

"Inuyasha, I know what he said was weird but that doesn't mean I love him back." Gaining Inuyasha's attention he looks at her "You…you don't love him back?" Inuyasha says.  
Kagome shakes her head Inuyasha sighs in relief and looks at Kagome with a happy face. Kagome blushes slightly but smiles back. Kagome jumps down, Inuyasha following her. Then Inuyasha's ears pick up a battle happening nearby and the scent of Naraku near by. Kirara picked it up also as she roars in Sango's lap. Miurko gets up and nods to Inuyasha to flow the sound. 


End file.
